


Catch the Dread Wolf by the... Ear

by EverydayMagic17



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mythal used to ground the Dread Wolf, Now the Inquisitor does, Solas NO, Tresspasser fix-it for my poor Solasmanced Quizzy, Your plans are terrible Solas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayMagic17/pseuds/EverydayMagic17
Summary: Lavellan realizes that Solas is Fen'Harel shortly after entering the Crossroads. With that in mind, she contacts Morrigan, who teaches her magic that Mythal once used to put Solas on time-out when he came up with yet another legendarily terrible plan. The only problem was how to get him back to her containment area... Oh yeah, and not have her hand kill her, while she was at it.





	

"Bull, a little... help here?" When the final mirror had closed behind the Inquisitor, Varric, Dorian, and Bull had waited, hoping against hope... They'd certainly NOT expected to see her, less than half an hour later, her left forearm missing, dragging the wayward Chuckles, unconscious and in the same style of armor as the Sentinels of Mythal's Temple, behind her with her good hand.  
"Uh...sure, Boss. Um?" It wasn't often that Tiny was taken so thoroughly aback.  
"Do we even want to know, Darling?" Sparkler managed, staring at the limp, bald elf.  
"Long story, short... I figured out pretty quickly that Solas wasn't an agent of Fen'Harel, just Fen'Harel himself." She waved Varric's questions to silence with a look that said 'later'. Given that she was leaning, heavily, against Dorian AND her staff, just to maintain a pretense of upright posture, he acceded to the unspoken request.

"I'd quietly maintained contact with Morrigan, and since she'd drank from Mythal's Well... Turns out that Mythal raised baby Solas, and needed a way to ground him when he ran off with some terrible plan in mind. Of course, this one is a doozy, even as far as terrible ideas go. 'I accidentally broke Elvhenan by making the Veil. Why don't I 'fix' it by giving a darkspawn magister my orb, which I can't unlock because it powered up while I slept. Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen, it was supposed to just kill him, and leave my the unlocked orb to tear down the Veil fro inside the Fade. Better fix that... wait, modern people are PEOPLE, not pseudo-Tranquil... Shit. Well, I still am going to destroy the world by removing the Veil, I'll just feel terrible about it, now..." Oh yeah, Inky was PISSED with her errant lover... Who was her People's 'god' of betrayal...ouch.

"Oh, shit," she continued in her mocking rant "I went and fell in love with a Dalish, who accidentally became tied to my Orb... I keep meaning to tell her the truth, then chickening out, so I end the relationship without explanation, then vanish as soon as the 'spawn-magister is dead. I'll mope about it, and when I discover that the Qunari are trying to murder her and everyone else I was friends with, I arrange for their plan to be discovered, because I want everyone's last year to be as free as possible, because I'm not THAT much of a monster...Oh, fuck the mark is killing the lover I left behind to protect her, I better let the Qunari she's tracking catch up to me, and turn them into stone without even LOOKING, right before she finds me. Then I'll finally explain to her, and then I'll leave her behind, minus an arm, with a last-fucking-kiss."

"Shit, Chuckles," Bad idea. Bad, bad, bad idea. Ellana Lavellan was probably the most dangerous person in existence, even without the Anchor, or even the Inquisition. She never, ever gave up, especially on those she cared about. That didn't mean she forgave them easily, or wouldn't hurt them, though, as Thom's general person could attest to after she'd pardoned him several years back.

"So, we have an unconscious 'I'm not a GOD' on my Amatus' shoulder... I assume that you did something, and it is in line with your master plan?" For some reason, the way Sparkler mocked the repeated argument of Fen'Harel's weird glowy message-things, reminded Varric of Dalish and her 'I'm not a mage'. Inky gave a tired, terrifying smirk, and paused to pull out a tin of lip-tint and a smeared handkerchief.

"Nightingale gave me drugged lip-color. Given that Solas never stopped giving me his sad looks, and has been being a creepy Fade-Stalker, I figured he'd not be able to resist a farewell kiss, or I could always insist on planting one on him... We're going to keystone back to Skyhold, where Morrigan has been setting up the ritual Mythal used to contain Solas to one place, despite his Fade mastery and controlling all the Eluvians." Varric couldn't help but laugh at the vindictive smugness in her tone. Oh, Chuckles had no idea what he'd unleashed upon himself, the sorry sod.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Solas woke, with an aching head, in a painfully familiar room, in Ellana's massive bed. The last thing he recalled was removing the Anchor from his Vhenan, unfortunatle it had become inextricably tied to the physical form of her arm, meaning to save her life, he'd been forced to maim his beloved, even as he gave her a final farewell kiss... Solas swore. She'd been spending a lot of time with Nightingale, even before he'd left the Inquisition.

"Figuring it out, are you, Vhenan?" He winced at her sardonic drawl, he was in deep trouble, the again, when turning his head revealed his heart, sitting in a chair next to the bed, wearing little but a dressing gown, left sleeve pinned up, hair loose from the normal tight braids. She knew he'd never been able to resist seeing her out of her figurative and literal armor...

"Water with elfroot, for your head," She jerked her chin at the bed-stand.

"Are you going to drug me again?" He sighed, it would be no less than he deserved.

"No. I don't need to. Whatever you may've done to Mythal, and yes Morrigan sensed that, the Well contained a certain ritual..." Oh...shit... He felt out with his mana. Ellana had managed to tweak the bindings Mythal had created to punish his follies in his youth, so while he was mostly bound entirely to the walls of Skyhold...

"I altered it enough that you will be able to accompany me when I leave. If I choose to let you." That was... "Don't get smug, Vhenan. I may not have given up on you, but you have a LOT of apologizing, rethinking, and sucking up to do. Not to mention, you're no more powerful than the average mage within the Bindings, and all our friends have a bone or three to pick with a certain wolf. Sera in particular." 

"...shit."


End file.
